Surprise Party
by Adja
Summary: Mac is a lifesaver, Dick has a sexy stalker, Veronica is gonna loose it. Crack fic. MaDi ? season three I guess. Dick, Veronica, Mac, Wallace, Piz.
1. New Job, V

Dick collapsed on a seat before Veronica, making her jump. "Ronnie, I need our help." "Again ?!" He sighed. "I'll pay you." She made a pensive pout and eventually nodded. "So.. who accuses you of what ?" Dick shook his head. "No... I need you to find a girl for me. I met her yesterday." "Sorry, Dick. I don't do stalking. Well, I do, but I'm wouldn't be on your side." "I don't wanna stalk her !!" he paused. "Look. She came on to me and she kissed me. I.. wanna know who she is." Veronica chocked. "Whoa. Rewind ! You kissed a girl and you don't know who she is ??" "I said _she _kissed me ! ... it was in the dark and I was drunk. But I know it wasn't random cause she said my name. But, she did really let me time to talk." Dick said, remembering he also, soon, didn't have the talking in mind. Veronica winced. "Did you know the voice ?" "Well, it was barely a whisper..."

She sighed. "I like it when you give me nothing to work with." She paused. "So... you know where it was I assume." he nodded. "Yeah. In the frat house, next to your dorm, we had the scare-you-before-the-finals bash." She smiled. "Oh, yeah... the Halloween bis, right ?" "Yope, hence the darkness." She frowned. "Can you describe her ? Like, give me hints... Was she tall, short, skinny..." he grinned. "Hum... Errr... girl sized. She had long hair, kinda like yours but straighter. She was... well shaped. Not skinny like all those barbie look alike." Veronica raised a brow, wondering inwardly if his last words really implied that he didn't like barbie like girls. "Wasn't a wig ?" He made a funny face. "Pretty sure it wasn't. I ... kinda had my hands in it a lot." Veronica sneered. "My god, Dick... did you just blush ?" He grimaced back. "I see. Well, I'll try to get something from the guys that hosted the party. You know the deal... $ 500." He grinned and clicked a finger at her while standing up. "Cash."


	2. Morning After

She stretched her legs. _Aowtch. _She had a bruise on he side. _Well, next time I hit on Dick, I'll better make sure I'm sober. _She frowned. _Next time ? _Last night had been good. But it had been sort of a mistake, a mistake that felt really really good but... still. No next time.

_I came in the dark and pushed him. That was totally out of the blue. I saw him and had that urge to grab him. Damn, I never felt that before. _She turned on the shower, warm water flowed on her body. _Hmm... I must never go to a frat party again... and never get trashed again._

She sighed. I an hour she was going to start her finals. Last happy shower. First and last morning waking up dizzy and ...happy ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dick was searching his ID. _Fuck, I need that if I wanna take that exam. _He slid his hand in his hair and sighed. He should have had slept more last night. _Damn, that girl did me good ! _He smiled with pleasure when memories flew back from the last night. _She gabbed me and pushed me in a room and locked the door behind her. And she was hungry. Oh yeah... _and she had wanted him. And she had had himThere was a bed in the room, and he had ended up right on it after a minute. _Oh... and her lips..._ He grinned. He was sure she was a girl. First thing he made sure of – he had had his bad surprises, and she really hadn't mind him checking out every single places.

_ID, dude ! Your ID ! Finals !_

He heard a knock on the door. He opened to find Ghostw-... Mac grinning at him. "Missing something ?" she asked him holding out his ID. His mouth dropped open. "Oh, Girl ! You're a life saver !" he took it and closed the door behind him, walking down the corridor with her. "Where was it ?" Mac shrugged. "Dunno, I'm working by the counselor office. Saw it there and figured... if it was still here... that was 'cause you weren't gonna look here." He winced. "Thanks."

She watched him walk away, a smile on his face. Maybe it was that simple. You hold out a nice hand to someone and suddenly you're not fighting anymore.

First time she'd met him after... He'd been mean. She'd been hurt but she hadn't really hold it against him. He was grieving. She'd heard Logan say he was back on earth now, he'd broke down or something one night at the Grant.

She smiled. And she was a life saver. _You bet._


	3. Finals

_Damn, this is huge..._ He glanced at the room where the exam was going to take place. For the actual first time of his life he felt tiny. How many hundreds of table where there ? He walked through the raws and searched for his name. He spotted a brunette smiling at him. Mac pointed a finger at a table in the raw next to hers, a little further to the front that her. He held out a thumb and straddled his chair. _Here we go. _He saw Veronica entering, kissing Logan before heading to her table. She made a sign to him, probably meaning 'in progress' or something.

He leaned on his forearms.

His thoughts trailed back to the night before. His remembered the girl on his lap, ripping his shirt off but without allowing him to undress her. She'd bitten and licked every square of his chest and stomach. He'd moaned with pleasure and tried again and again to reach for her or a switch to uncover her. But he couldn't.

She'd let him touch her and responded to his caress but she'd prevented him to yank her clothes off. He'd touched her, slid his hands under her clothes and enjoyed her though. She'd set the rules, even if it wasn't his style, he had to admit he'd liked it. _More than that !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dick sighed. Is science against nature ? _What the hell is that of a philosphy subject ? _Why did he have to take philo anyway ? _I mean, since antique Greece they have been asking their weird questions and.. what had changed ?_ He looked at his poor draft and glanced around, seeing if anybody was has lost as he was. He met Mac's eyes, well, he looked at her eyes, she seemed to be spacing. She regained her focus when she realized he was staring at her and gave him a tired smile. She was bitting her pen and seemed to have more ideas that he had. _Well, lucky for her. _

She slightly blushed as the stare lasted and when back to her work. He spotted Logan mimicking vomit while pointing out at his copy. _That's my pal !_


	4. New pals and snark

"Fucking morning !" Dick let out, bumping fists with Logan. Veronica grinned, sliding a hand around her boyfriend's arm. "I like your sense of poetry." Mac was walking beside Veronica, looking at her shoes. She didn't feel comfortable apparently. But when Piz and Wallace joined the group she lightened up. Now, it was Dick's turn to feel apart. They were all sort of friends, he was only related to Logan, well, Ronnie maybe.

Logan, thoughtful as usual, had noticed it and pointed chiefly his finger at the table to order him to sit. After a while, he found out that listening the other talk was less boring that he's thought. Wallace and Piz sounded funnier than Logan had suggested. But, yeah, he was still a guy and he couldn't help memories from flashing back from last night. He also watched Veronica and Mac laugh, he imagined them in other circumstances... until Logan gave him a nasty kick in the shinbone.

Veronica pointed a finger at him. "By the way, Dick ? I'm gonna meat a guy from the campus security tonight., there're cameras in the frat house, maybe just outside... you know." She paused, he looked around to find everyone staring at him. Except for Mac, who was repressing a scoffing grin by sipping her drink. Nothing could get her to laugh more than a public revelation. Wallace raised a hand. "What's going on ?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dick was walking back to the room with the little group. Even a gang. Mac peeked at him for the third time, and he gave in. "What ?" She blushed. "Well, it's a funny question." She said. He shrugged. "Go ahead." "With that girl... you said you liked it but... didn't you feel like a toy ?" Dick frowned. "Why ?"

"Because. ... she used you... you've been played. Don't you feel that way ?" He winced. She actually made a lot of sense. He felt like he'd been played, like... a girl in fact. A girl that would have met him.

_Whoa. Stop with the weird metaphors. _She sounded right. And it was bothering. First, because she was right. Second, because she'd said it first and he'd realized at that precise moment that it was what had been bothering him right from the start. He gave her a nasty look. "Spoil my fun." She grinned and winked. "My pleasure."

He watched her catch up with Veronica to head to the bathroom. She was starting to be a little too much Dick-like snarky for him not to notice it. _Dude, this girls can be surprising._


	5. Coffe and Chocolate

That was it, he decided to stop trying not to yawn. He was trying to update his brain, since tomorrow took place another philo interrogation. "Hard time with... Heidegger ?" Mac asked, bending above his shoulder. "My brain seem to have a design flaw." She patted his shoulder. "Heidy is a little hard sometime." She started to go away and he called her back. "Wait." She turned. "i'm taking a break, I need some caffeine. Come along ?" She frowned. Where they already to the I-take-you-to-the-coffee-house-and-have-a-nice-time-with-you faze, or just the I-take-you-to-the-coffee-house-and-share-long-uncomfortable-silences-with-you ?

"If you got nothing else to do..." he added. It had sounded casual. There was no trap, though she didn't think she was the kind of girl he would have planned traps for. "Well, ok."

They headed to the coffee house and he bought a brownie that he shared with her. She frowned as he plunged his half of the brownie in his cup. "Ew... you just stopped all my ramblings about Aristote." He girnned. "What ? Coffee and chocolate. They flavour ice creams like that." She smirked. "Right."

She drank the last gulp of her coffee, and Dick didn't fail to notice when she licked the last drop off it. "I'm gonna head back to the dorm, I told Parker I'd be there... half an hour ago." he smiled as she grimaced at her watch. "Thanks for the time off. And for the company." She waved and walked away.

Why hadn't he seen that before ? People were ready to like him. They always had been. But being the jerk he was he'd never trusted anyone but Logan and ended up with one only real friend, afraid of trusting anyone else.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_She'd played with him, she'd undressed him and to slid her hand back and forth on his penis. And he hadn't mind. The most frustrating was that he couldn't do the same to her. He'd always been the guy to share that sort of things. He couldn't give her... everything she was giving him._

_She'd done everything with her hand, and he could tell, even though she was good, that she hadn't been used to it. He wasn't the guy into novices but he'd liked that _

_It had been confusing, because -and don't think Dick thought about it at the time, he couldn't really hold on to a train of thoughts- she seemed shy and new at this but yet still so good and... wild. _

_And the thing was... he'd felt that she _wanted _him. And he'd come._


	6. Dick, and work What ?

"Hey, Dick." he dropped his spoon. "Huh ?! What ?" Veronica raised a brow. "That's weird. Were you thinking ? You wanna lie down ? I hear the first time it hurts." he grinned. "It's ok. I don't even remember my first time..." he realized what he'd just said and instead of feeling bad, he just broadly smiled at her. Veronica smirked. "Okay... Hum, got an image of the girl from the cam at the end of the corridor, but it's still not clear enough. I'm gonna have a friend of mine looking at it. I just wanted you to know it might take a day or so..."

He nodded and she went back to her boyfriend. His buddy. Who was happy with her, and didn't need him anymore.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

He hadn't even pulled his butt off his chair for an hour, gee, he didn't remember ever working so hard. He'd also been thinking about his lack of friends lately. He missed Logan, he missed Cassidy... he hadn't anyone to blame for himself.

He heard a giggle. "You haven't moved ?" Mac appeard in his sight with Wallace and Piz. "Come on... we're going to grab a snack." he stood up.

Maybe, one day... those three nice and cool people will be his friends. We was going to do his best for that...

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_He'd been still breathing loudly and she took advantage of the moment to get to the door. "Wait !" he'd said. But she was gone. And he had just his boxers and, well, he wasn't ready to stand yet... _Crap !

¤¤¤¤¤¤

He raised a brow, snapping back to reality. Mac wa saying something... and he was staring so hard at her lips wondering why he couldn't read what she was saying on them. He focused. "...and I won again." she said.

Piz nodded. "I've never seen a girl play that well Mortal Combat." Wallace frowned. "I don't even know if I've ever seen a girl play Mortal Combat." Dick raised a brow. "You do ?" Mac grinnced.

"Well.." he said. "Next time... we'll see if you can beat Dick the Beast." She scoffed. _The Beast... you bet._


	7. Night off

"It's fine, V. I'll walk Mac to her dorm. I parked my car nearby." Dick said. They were outside the coffee house and Ronnie, Piz, Logan and Wallace were heading to the movies. Mac was tired, and had already seen the movie on streaming vid on the net -_shame !_ And he'd wanted to get up early to get to the beach before it was packed with surfers.

Veronica gave him a strange look. He'd been nice, but she was still _waaay _far from trusting him. But she didn't want Mac to go alone through the campus. "Come on. Go, I'll be fine ! You're gonna be late." Mac encouraged her.

And finally Mac got to walk thankfully to her dorm. "Why are you walking like that ?" Dick asked, glancing at her suspiciously. "Me feet ache... i've been standing all day." "Oh." Dick grinned and took hold of her waist, throwing her on his shoulder. "Aaah !! What are you doing ??" Mac yelped. But Dick just smirked and kept walking, ignoring her fists bumping into his back.

She struggled for a while but he wouldn't let go. So, she gave up, using her elbow to lift her head. She looked around, from that angle, she really didn't recognize the place. "Are we close yet ?" Dick nodded. "Almost there." The blood was rushing down in her head. "Dick..." she said, calmly, not struggling. "Put me down please. I don't feel well." And so he did. He softy bended until her feet touched the floor and let her time to steady herself.

"Thanks." It was odd, that it didn't feel more odd. "Your feet better ?" She chuckled. "Yeah. Now my head's ready to pop out." He winced. "Never happy..." he grumbled. And she laughed again.

They walked down the last alley to her dorm. "You know it's funny..." she started, but trailed off. "What ?" She peeked at him, and he could have sworn he'd seen her flush. "Us, like... pals. You're here, talking to me. Joking with your friends and mine... Even if you hate me." He processed the thought as they entered the dorm. They stopped in from of her door. "Hum, Mac... I think you're wrong about the way I feel about you..." he stated, seriously. "I don't hate you." He said, looking at her, meeting her eyes. " I wouldn't be here, would I ?" He kept staring so she would believe him. "Kay..." she finally said. Then he smiled. "Good."

He bowed and danced away. "Night-night, Mackie !" She watched him go away with a grin. _Mackie. _God, she hated that nickname. And,... she didn't exactly got what he'd meant. _Well, he doesn't hate me... _Geez, it's gonna bug me all night.


	8. Tell me

"Dick !" Veronica yelled across the hallway for the third time, trying to catch up with him. She elbowed her way to him. "Oh, Ronnie. Hey. Sorry, I spaced..." She shrugged. "So... I got news from my buddy... He should mail me the picture sometime today." Dick looked at her, surprised, like she reminded him of something. "You know, Veronica... Drop it." he blurted out. She frowned, puzzled. "I'll pay you, whatever, just... I guess I don't wanna know anymore who that girl was. It was great but...I..." he paused, wincing as Veronica's more and more stunned face. "Just... no."

Veronica pursed her lips. "Ok, then..." He smiled at her. "Thank you."

She watched him go away. What the hell had gotten into him ? Since when did he refuse an opportunity to make out ? Especially since he said it had been...'_great'_ ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mac was chewing methodically her pen. "Dude, you're gonna have shiny teeth." Dick pointed out, stretching over his laptop. "Wha' ?" she uttered, raising her looks from her own screen. "You're like... polishing them." She frowned a second, then looked down at her pen and put it quickly on the table. Blushing. Dick grinned. _Cute._

"I, erm... Something's bugging me." She explained. "What's that ?" She met his eyes and blushed again. "That about me ?" He asked, malicious. "Kinda... You said something I just ... can't figure out what you meant is all." She said, and he started gathering his stuff. She did the same. Time to get to class.

They walked down out of the library. She was still wondering if they'd still meet randomly. "Tell me." "Well, you said I was wrong about the way you felt about me... But... didn't explained... what is it ?" He paused, considering her for a moment.

How did he feel about her ? He sure didn't know anymore. Mac blinked, uncomfortable at his stare. He reached for her face and lifted her chin, slowly. He was giving her time to process what message was in his eyes. What he had in mind. Then he bended down to kiss her. Softly, and he pulled away and grinned. "Get to class. I'll meet you back here if you want more details after that."


	9. Details ?

Veronica heard a beep coming from her laptop. Mail. She checked it out. _Oh, right. Dick's fine ass picture. _She sighed... He'd asked her to drop it. But she was curious. She just had to click and... the picture appeared and she chocked at its sight. "Holy... _Crap_ !!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mac had come back after class. She didn't remember how she'd gotten into computer science. And he'd been there, like he'd told her, and he'd met her eyes, waiting to see her reaction. Which he didn't know, since he'd run off earlier.

She'd shyly looked at him, trying to repress a shiver every time he would peek at her. He walked beside her, wondering if she'd turned mute. When they'd headed outside, she had just froze and stared at him. And lifted herself on her toes to reach his mouth.

He'd sighed with pleasure and relief, and enjoyed the feeling of her body, pressed against his.

They spend the evening together. At the cafeteria. And he walked her down to her dorm. Again. They were actually frustrated because the evening is already over. And they have to get up early the next morning.

He pressed her back against the wooden door and runs a line of hungry kisses down her jawline to her neck. He couldn't help moaning. She tasted so good. And suddenly his heart missed a beat when she grabbed his butt, nibbing at his earlobe. Her hand firmly sliding in his hair.

And suddenly, his brain shut down as he connected the dots.

"Mac !!" he yelped, eyes widened by shock. "It was you !!" She blushed and hid her face in his neck, convulsing with laughter. "It was you the other night !" He cupped her face, she giggled so hard that she was almost crying.

"Mac..." he said again, with softness in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me ?" She gave him a weird smile. "To see if and when you'd recognized me." He kissed her. "I did. Right ?" She slid her nose against his, feeling his mouth curve into a wider smile.

After a minute she fished for her keys and opened the door, trying to aim for the keyhole while he was drawing lines of open mouthed kisses on her neck skin.

When she turned around with a sulky pout, he cupped her face and smiled. "Don't make that face... I'll see you tomorrow... and the day after that.. ok ?" She smiled, frustrated. "Ok." "We've got all our time now.." he trailed off and stepped backward.

She could tell that he was playing it cool but wanted to stay too. It was only 8:43 after all. She called him back. "Dick ?" He raised a brow, pausing. "You recognized me..." "Yeah." she grinned. "Did you like me ?"

He sighed and walked directly at her, and lifted her in his arms, her legs tangling around his waist. He hit the door open with his back, sliding a hand in her hair and kissing her. "You're not about to sleep any soon, love. I owe you so much from that night."


End file.
